


Then There was Ryuji

by YaoiBunny8702



Series: Persona 5 Oneshots [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Hating on Winter, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Season Comparisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBunny8702/pseuds/YaoiBunny8702
Summary: In which Akira laments about winter, and is reminded why Ryuji makes the cold season easier to bear.





	Then There was Ryuji

**Author's Note:**

> The sunshine boi Ryuji is up first!

Akira didn't like the snow.

It was cold and wet, and this kind of weather always messed with his allergies.

You have to stay all bundled up indoors and either run up your electric bill or waste money on fuel just to power a heater.

You couldn't go outside and do all kinds of stuff like you can during the summer.

Whenever he got sick, and had to stay home, he had to take care of himself. His parents were always too busy for him.

Every time Christmas comes around, memories of the interrogation room come back to him, and he falls into a sort of depressive state.

Winter always brought back bad memories.

But then there was Ryuji.

Ryuji was like the sun, bright and warm, and always lighting up his days.

During cold days, he'd come by with movies and large, warm blankets. They'd snuggle up under them and spend the whole day watching cheap horror movies and laughing at them.

He never had to go outside, because Ryuji always made sure he had plenty to do inside.

Whenever he got sick, Ryuji would rush over with a bag full of medicine and ingredients, and he'd make him porridge and stay at his bedside until Akira felt better.

Whenever Christmas comes around, Ryuji is always there so he doesn't have to be alone. He always does everything he can to cheer Akira up and distract him from the nightmares.

Winter always used to bring back bad memories.

At least, it did, until a certain Ryuji Sakamoto came into his life.


End file.
